Follow The Tide
by SongOfTheLostSea
Summary: The Eldest grandchildren of Finwë go on vacation to Alqualondë, but without the influence of their parents and alone for a two week trip, one can only imagine all of the trouble they will get up to.  Mostly just modern Finwëan drama, bickering siblings and the usual trouble this family gets up to ;). This story is also on my account on Archive Of Our Own.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings books or movies, or any of the characters in them.**

 **Not all of the siblings went on the trip because the younger ones are still in high school and couldn't take the time away. (Also, their parents didn't think it best for them to come along... ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Ages during this story are:**

 **Maedhros: 24**

 **Maglor: 22**

 **Celegorm: 20**

 **Caranthir: 19**

 **Fingon: 21**

 **Turgon: 19**

 **Aredhel: 18**

 **Finrod: 19**

Chapter 1

"Celegorm! I swear, if you don't get down here right now we are leaving without you!"

Maedhros was pacing back and forth in front of the door, shaking his keys while glowering angrily up the stairs at the closed door of Celegorm's room. He glanced at his watch, cursing silently. They should have left forty five minutes ago.

"Tyelko, I am warning you..." he growled again, turning as if to stomp up the stairs. At that moment his brother's door swung open with a loud bang and Celegorm emerged, tugging a large suitcase behind him. He had a floppy black backpack slung over his shoulder and a large fluffy dog bed tucked under the other.

"Oh Valar...please don't tell me you were going to try and take that," Maedhros groaned, running a hand down his face.

"What, this?" Celegorm shook the dog bed and scowled. "Káno's taking his stupid guitar, so I think I should be able to bring this. Besides, Huan doesn't like sleeping on the floor."

Maglor shot Celegorm a withering look and gripped his guitar case a little closer.

"Whatever, fine. Just get in the car," Maedhros relented and made for the door, tugging his suitcase behind him.

They all filed out into the grey Mazda and set off for the airport; Huan squished in the back between Caranthir and Celegorm.

Despite the early hour, traffic was bad and Maedhros found himself growing more and more anxious as precious time ticked by and they made little progress along the dark roads. Maglor had his headphones in, but Maedhros could tell he was stressed too. His face was pale and he was running his finger along the edge of his phone case in the way he did when he was nervous.

Celegorm, on the other hand, was a different story entirely. Despite the tense atmosphere, he continued to talk on and on about his most recent trip snowboarding with Aredhel. Caranthir had his nose buried in his phone and was pointedly ignoring him; a dark scowl hiding the worry within.

By the time they finally pulled into a parking spot in front of the airport, Maedhros was barely holding back panic. Their flight left in thirty minutes-barely enough time to check in their bags and go through security.

Fingon was waiting for them at the baggage check, hands shoved deep into his pockets-his blue eyes dark with worry. "Oh thank the Valar!" he called, running over. "I thought you guys weren't going to make it."

Maedhros nodded numbly and gave Fingon his best attempt at a smile while dragging his bag up to the check-in booth. "We got a bit held up," he mumbled under his breath as he handed his passport over.

Celegorm at least had the grace to look slightly ashamed although the look vanished quickly as he bent to help Huan into the large crate he would travel in for the flight. Much to Celegorm's dismay, Huan was too large to travel in the cabin and therefore had to be crated in the back with the baggage. He made little whining noises as Celegorm coaxed him into the crate, staring accusatorially back at him as he was taken away.

"Come on," Maedhros said, tugging on his sleeve, and the five of them hurried through the airport to security.

"The others went ahead and should already be at the gate," Fingon explained as he jogged to keep up with Maedhros' long strides.

Maedhros nodded absently, but didn't respond, already shoving his backpack and laptop into a security tray.

His brothers and Fingon hurried behind and they managed to get through without a hassle; leaving them with only just enough time to get to their gate.

They sprinted across the airport, Caranthir scowling yet again and Celegorm attempting to repack his very messy backpack as they ran.

"Hey!" Called Finrod from gate 27. He waved them over, offering up a wide grin.

The five of them skidded to a halt in front of him, panting and grumbling about traffic and security lines.

Aredhel stood up from her seat and punched Celegorm lightly in the shoulder. "We thought you weren't going to make it. We were just about to leave without you. The planes been call-"

The loud voice of the intercom broke through Aredhel's words, cutting her off.

This is the final call for passengers travelling on flight TA354 to Alqualondë. Please come to gate 27 and board your plane now.

"Come on, we can talk on the flight," Celegorm said, grabbing Aredhel's hand and dragging her towards the airplane.

* * *

"By Eru, Káno! I can't believe you decided to take that thing on the plane."

Maglor was in the process of trying to shove his guitar case into an overhead bin. A procedure he was having zero luck with. "You're just jealous because you couldn't have Huan here," Maglor snapped back, giving Celegorm a contemptuous look. He gave the guitar one last shove, but to no avail. "Arg! There's no way this is going to fit here. I'll have to talk to a flight attendant," he announced, slinging his guitar over his shoulder.

"What-Oh come on!" Celegorm exclaimed, raising his arms in the air in exasperation. "Just let them check it."

Maglor fixed Celegorm with a very unimpressed look and rolled his eyes. "Tyelko, I think you fail to see the point of this. The luggage bay is not safe for instruments. It can be very destructive to them."

Celegorm had just opened his mouth to snap back when Maedhros appeared between them, looking very tired. "Would you two please cut it out? Káno, go and ask a flight attendant about finding a place for your guitar, and Tyelko, put your backpack away and sit down."

Celegorm gave Maglor one last scathing look but followed his older brother's advice and settled down into his seat next to Aredhel, who promptly began bombarding him with questions about why they had been so late.

Maglor rolled his eyes but headed off in search of a flight attendant, guitar slung over one shoulder.

Maedhros watched him go for a moment before sighing and settling down in the aisle seat next to Fingon.

"You look exhausted," Fingon commented, watching Maedhros in concern as he flopped back in the seat; running a hand through his long dark-red hair.

"Mm...Tyelko decided to sleep in this morning-or didn't wake up to his alarm. I'm not really sure. Either way, he took forever to get ready and we ended up leaving the house almost an hour later than we should have." He sighed again and leaned his head back against the head rest, briefly closing his eyes. "Valar, I didn't think we were going to make it here in time."

"That's rough," Fingon agreed, patting Maedhros' arm sympathetically. "But you made it, and now you can just relax." He smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling up as he nodded towards the tv screens built into the seats in front of them. "You thinking of watching something?"

Maedhros returned the smile, feeling himself relax as Fingon's calm, cheerful voice chilled his nerves. "Yeah, that sounds great."

* * *

The plane was preparing for take off when Maglor finally returned, looking tired and slightly exasperated, but without his guitar. He slipped past Maedhros and Fingon and slid down into the window seat, setting his phone in his lap and resting his head against the window.

"Did you manage to find somewhere to keep your guitar?" Maedhros asked, lifting his head and leaning over Fingon to look at his younger brother.

Maglor sighed. "Yeah...Tirion Air flight attendants can be so uptight though. They kept telling me there was no way I could keep it in the main cabin and would have to check it with the rest of the baggage. Then finally the captain came and said I could keep it up front." Maglor frowned, his expression darkening. "Now, if we had actually _left_ on time, we could have gotten on the flight earlier and I wouldn't have to worry about this."

"Nng, Káno, don't start. I'm not very pleased with Tyelko at the moment either, but let's try to move past it. We're here now and that's what matters." Maedhros sent his brother a hopeful smile which Maglor returned after only a moment's hesitation.

"Mm...fine. But he better know he's not getting any privileges for a while."

Fingon, who had been staying quiet up until then, let out a soft laugh and grinned. "I think Aredhel's already fully berating him on what happened. He should be good and disciplined by the time we get there."

The other two could not help themselves and joined Fingon's laughter, each imagining Aredhel telling off Celegorm for his slow start that morning.

They were all in the fits of more joyful laughter when the flight intercom crackled into action, announcing their imminent take off.

"Off at last!" Fingon said, grinning broadly as the engines started to whir and plane took off across the tarmac. "Alqualondë here we come!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing._

The flight intercom crackled into action, startling Maedhros from the movie he had been watching. He looked around, taking his headphones out. Fingon was still fast asleep against his shoulder where he had settled several hours earlier. Maglor had his headphones in and his eyes were closed. To anyone else he would appear to be asleep, but Maedhros knew he would never fall asleep on a plane.

Carefully, so as not to wake Fingon, Maedhros leaned forward and slid his tray table up to prepare for landing, just as the wheels descended from the wings and the plane dropped downwards.

It wasn't long before they were speeding across the tarmac, wheels screaming as they strained to keep up with the speed of the plane. The jolt as touched the ground woke Fingon and he looked up, blinking blearily as he tried to figure out what was going on. "Wha?..." he mumbled, his brows coming together in a frown of confusion.

"We just landed," Maedhros explained, grinning in amusement at Fingon's sleepy expression.

"Oh," Fingon replied and lay his head back on Maedhros' shoulder, closing his eyes again.

Maedhros chuckled softly to himself and leaned down to scoop up his backpack as the plane came to a halt.

"Time to get up sleepy head." He shoved Fingon, grinning as he received only a groan of protest.

"Valar, is the flight over already?" he asked, lifting his head and yawning widely.

"Yes. I told you that a few seconds ago...although I suspect you weren't really listening," Maedhros teased gently.

"Mmph..." Fingon said, but stood up anyway as Maedhros did, his dark hair ruffled from sleep.

Maglor followed them and the three of them filed out of their seats and down the aisle of the plane, backpacks tucked up to their chests so as not to catch them on any of the seats. At the front cabin Maglor slipped away to collect his guitar while the other two went on ahead.

He rejoined them moments later and they hurried to meet the others at the gate where Celegorm and Aredhel were in the midst of an animated conversation about a movie they had both watched on the flight.

"If you all collect the bags, I can go and see about a rental car," Maedhros suggested as they drew level with their small group of cousins.

Turgon nodded, looking around at the others. "Good idea, that way we can get out of here quicker."

"Mm yes, I want to get to our condo. I'm starved!" Aredhel said as she all but bounded over.

"You do know it's a two hour drive from here...don't you?" Celegorm said, grinning as Aredhel's face fell.

"What?! Ugh, I had forgotten...we'll have to get snacks for the road then." She turned to Finrod, who was juggling his backpack while trying to change the time on his watch. "Findaráto and I can go buy them while you guys get the bags."

"Alright, but let's all meet at the front doors in half an hour. That way no one gets lost." Maedhros looked sternly at Celegorm and Aredhel, his expression suspicious.

"Alright alright. Don't fret, Maitimo. We'll be there," Celegorm said, waving his hands in dismissal.

Maedhros sighed but let the matter drop, instead turning and heading off towards the car rental booth.

* * *

"I told you, I took the grey suitcase! You know, the one mum usually uses?" Caranthir rolled his eyes in annoyance as he fixed Celegorm with a look of great distaste.

"Why'd you take that one?" Celegorm asked, lugging his own suitcase onto the trolley and pushing it to the side.

"Well it was the only one left. And now it's gone." He scowled angrily at the now very empty conveyor belt. "All of my stuff was in there!"

"I'm sure if we talk to someone at security they would be able to call us when it arrives. It might have just gotten left back in Tirion..." Turgon suggested, frowning thoughtfully as he surveyed the bustling airport. "And in the meantime you can borrow some of my stuff."

Caranthir kicked angrily at the edge of the baggage trolley, his features set in an angry scowl. "You'd think, with a direct flight, they wouldn't have lost my bag!"

Maglor walked back from where he had been talking to a security guard in time to hear Caranthir's last remark. He sighed, running a hand through his long dark hair as he set his messenger bag down by the trolley. "They said it must have missed the flight from Tirion somehow. They're going to keep an eye out and call us if they find it," he explained to Caranthir, keeping his tone gentle as he noted his brother's scathing expression.

Caranthir rolled his eyes, looking upset and annoyed even as Turgon placed a hand on his shoulder and steered him towards the front doors. "Come on, Mae should have the car by now and we don't want to be late meeting him."

The two of them headed off towards the sliding front doors and Maglor turned to scoop up his guitar and steer the cart after them.

Outside, Maedhros was waiting next to a shiny black van, sunglasses pushed up on the top of his head. Next to him Aredhel and Finrod stood with several large bags of snacks, conversing quietly over something.

Maglor steered the cart up to them with only a few stumbles and Celegorm began unloading all of their bags into the back of the van.

"Alright, everyone in. I don't want to be on the roads after dark." Maedhros gestured towards the car.

They all filed in, Celegorm rolling his eyes as he passed Maedhros. "I really don't see how it's fair that Finno gets the front seat."

Maedhros glared at him, glancing sideways at Fingon. "He's my navigator. If you could read a map and give me general directions maybe I would reconsider, but until then, Fingon's sitting in the front." He crossed his arms and turned away, ignoring Caranthir's satisfied chuckle from the back seat.

* * *

It took longer than anticipated to get out of the airport and by the time they were on the road, Maedhros' patience was growing thin again. Celegorm and Aredhel were laughing raucously in the row behind him and trying to shove chips in each other's mouths. Most of the chips had ended up on the floor or in the lap of a very annoyed looking Maglor. "Would you two stop? I can't hear my music when you are yelling in my ear," he finally snapped, rounding on Celegorm and Aredhel.

"Aw...someone hasn't had enough sleep..." Celegorm teased, poking Maglor in the stomach.

Maglor glared at him, shoving Celegorm's hand away and turning around with a huff. "Well, at least we know you're not suffering from lack of sleep. If I'm stressed, it's because of you."

"Oh come on...I was only late because Hua-" Celegorm stopped, his eyes going wide with horror. "Oh my god. We forgot Huan!" He looked around in panic for a moment before thrusting his head into the front seat. "Mae, stop the car. We have to go back."

"What?" Maedhros asked, turning around in his seat and frowning at Celegorm.

"Huan! We left Huan at the airport!" Celegorm all but shrieked.

"Oh Valar why...Tyelko, we're like, almost halfway there already!" Maedhros let out a heavy, very tired sounding sigh. "Okay, we'll go back, just calm down. Huan will be fine for a few hours on his own. They will take good care of him."

Celegorm flopped back in his seat, crossing his arms and frowning dangerously.

Maglor and Aredhel exchanged glances and they both resolved not to say anything to the brooding Tyelko.

By the time they pulled up to the airport parking lot, it was already dark outside, the light of a not-quite-crescent moon dripping down onto the footpath.

Maedhros parked the car and stepped out, followed quickly by Celegorm.

They headed over to the airport doors together and made their way up to one of the security desks.

"Hello, I left my dog here..." Celegorm began, fixing the security guard with a deadly look. "Where can I find him?"

"Please..." Maedhros added, smiling apologetically at the man.

* * *

It was another three quarters of an hour before the two of them stepped outside again, an exceptionally jovial Huan in tow.

Fingon had fallen asleep again and Maglor was curled up in his seat, head resting against the window. In the back, Finrod and Turgon were engaged in a quiet conversation, while Caranthir scrolled through his phone, headphones in.

"We're back," Maedhros announced softly and stepped wearily into the drivers seat again as Celegorm settled Huan into the back at his feet.

Fingon gave a noncommittal grunt and slumped down a little further in his sleep.

"So much for my navigator," Maedhros whispered to himself, but there was a soft smile on his lips as he watched Fingon peacefully sleeping.

Huan gave a happy little whine as he jumped into the car. He looked around briefly, his long tail whipping back and worth before leaping up onto Maglor's lap. Maglor looked startled for a moment but soon had his face buried in Huan's soft fur.

Celegorm took his seat in between Maglor and Aredhel, shoving Huan out of the way, and fastened his seatbelt just as Maedhros pulled out of the parking lot.

They were on their way. Again. But this time the roads were very much darker than they had been two hours before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maglor yawned, letting his bag fall heavily to the sandy floor as he flopped down onto the couch. There was commotion at the door, and a moment later Caranthir collapsed beside him, pulling out his phone and staring at it with half-lidded eyes.

"How about we make some dinner?" Fingon's jovial voice sounded from the doorway. Far too cheerful for this hour of the evening, he thought bitterly.

Maedhros groaned, resting his head against the wall. "Just because you can sleep anywhere at anytime, doesn't mean everyone else can," he complained sleepily. "I say we all have an early night. We've been up since before dawn and its been a long and stressful day. If anyone wants to stay up for food, go ahead, but lets at least get rooms sorted beforehand."

Fingon grinned and punched Maedhros lightly on the shoulder. "Alright everyone, you heard mum. Get to bed!"

Maedhros sighed inwardly but ignored Fingon's playful jab. He was too tired to think of anything clever to throw back at him and right now all he cared about was sleep. He glanced over at Maglor, smiling as he watched his brother bury his face into the edge of the couch; slipping down until his head rested against the armrest. Caranthir wasn't far behind but was stoically keeping his eyes firmly open and focussed on his phone.

"I think we're going to head to bed, Finno. As I said, you are welcome to stay up." He pushed away from the wall with a tried sigh and leant forward to gently shake Maglor's shoulders.

A soft groan was all he received in answer as Maglor looked blearily up at him, blinking slowly. He yawned and stood up, pushing off the haze of tiredness that clouded his senses as he groped around the floor for his bag.

"Don't forget to turn off the lights when you're done," Maedhros called over his shoulder as he, Maglor, and Caranthir headed upstairs.

Fingon gave a solemn little nod and threw Finrod a wink as he moved up to join him by the table. "Sure thing…"

The others slowly trickled upstairs, leaving only Fingon, Celegorm, and Finrod sitting at the kitchen table. Huan also made his presence widely known with little whines inserted expertly into the conversation—his large head resting on Celegorm's lap.

"I'm surprised Írissë isn't here," Finrod commented absently, jabbing a spatula into the sizzling pan of scrambled eggs he was cooking.

Celegorm frowned, propping his elbow up on the table and resting his chin in his upturned palm. "I know, usually she would be right in the midst of the action. I have half a mind to go wake her…"

"I wouldn't," Fingon warned. "She told me she needed to get some actual sleep tonight and wouldn't be up for partying until tomorrow night." He grinned, running his finger along the rim of his water glass. "She neglected her schoolwork when she went on that snowboarding trip with you and now she has to work hard if she wants to graduate."

"Ah, the joys of high school…" Finrod said, suppressing a shudder.

"Dude, you only graduated a few months ago," Fingon laughed, smiling angelically as Finrod rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm done so I can talk about it from a new angle now. It's not an exclusive club you know, Finno." Finrod tossed his head, flicking his golden hair back over his shoulders. "Anyway, dinner's ready, so close your mouth and eat up." He whisked over to the table and set down the platter of eggs with a somewhat unnecessary amount of flourish.

Celegorm grinned widely and scraped a large portion onto his plate, reaching over to clap Finrod on the back as he slid into the seat next to him.

"Thanks man, the perfect midnight snack." He sighed contentedly and scooped a forkful of eggs into his mouth; chewing vigorously and ignoring the hopeful little nose that kept prodding his leg.

Fingon laughed and filled his own plate, watching the battle of wills that ensued between Celegorm and his dog. Huan won and was soon wolfing the last of Celegorm's eggs off the floor.

"I swear Tyelko, despite that tough act of yours, Huan has you wrapped around his paw…" Finrod chuckled and leaned back in his chair, pushing his plate into the middle of the table with a satisfied sigh.

"I'd like to see you resist him, Findaráto. He has perfected the concept of _puppy dog eyes_ to a _whole_ new level." As if to prove Celegorm's statement, Huan dropped his head into Finrod's lap; gazing up at him with large eyes that greatly resembled pools of molten honey.

"Oh Eru, no! Don't look at me like that!" Finrod cried, shielding his eyes and pretending to faint dramatically onto the table.

Celegorm rolled his eyes and Fingon burst into a helpless fit of giggles brought on by the queer yet very common effects of sheer exhaustion.

"Right Finno, bed time for you I think," Celegorm laughed, standing up from the table and sliding his plate into the sink. "Mae would not like you staying up this late. I can just picture the lecture you would get tomorrow morning…" Celegorm opened his mouth to start reciting the speech Maedhros had perfected for nights he had spent out late at the bar, but before he could deliver the first word, Fingon dove at him, tackling—or attempting to tackle—him to the ground.

"Valar, Finno! Gerroff me…" he shrieked, falling to the ground with a heavy thud and pinning a surprised Fingon beneath him.

"Whoo! Perfect picture opportunity…" Finrod chimed absently, pulling his phone out of his pocket and snapping a photo of his two cousins wrestling on the floor. He leaned his hand against the table, casually assuming an air of detached superiority as he watched the squabble from a safe distance.

"Get over here you disgustingly perfect cinnamon roll," Celegorm growled, swiping a long arm out to catch Finrod behind the knees and sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Oof!" Finrod hit the ground hard but sprung up quickly, diving at Celegorm headfirst. "I'll teach you…"

Somewhere above them a door slammed, followed by an angry curse and quick footsteps. "What in _Arda_ is going on down there?!" Maedhros' confused and very annoyed voice called just as Caranthir yelled loudly, "Would you shut up!"

Fingon looked swiftly at Celegorm and dove for the couch, trying to hide behind it as Maedhros strode into the room.

"Coward…" Celegorm muttered under his breath, but a smirk twisted the corners of his lips. If only his brother knew he could instil such fear in his much admired and confident friend. Fingon looked up to him a lot and he just wished Maedhros could see his own affection was not one sided. But no, the two remained painfully oblivious to the other's feelings.

Maedhros' angry voice brought him abruptly out of his thoughts and Celegorm sighed, focussing his attention on the words his older brother was directing at him.

"—Completely unnecessary and immature," Maedhros was saying, looking between the three of them with an expression that held a frightening resemblance to the one Nerdanel wore when she was upset with them.

"If you can't be quiet, you have to go to bed. None of us can get any sleep with you shrieking like this." He looked sternly at all of them and Celegorm could not help inserting a soft whistle which earned him a pointed glare from Maedhros. "I am warning you, Tyelko… this is your last chance." The corner of Maedhros' mouth twitched in the way it always did when he was angry and Celegorm realised just how close he was to losing it.

"Umm…lets ah..we should go," Fingon said after a very tense pause. He stood up awkwardly and pushed Celegorm forward, hissing a warning into his ear.

Celegorm nodded stiffly and the three of them wasted no time in hurrying past Maedhros and up the stairs; Finrod mumbling apologies and Celegorm rolling his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

The bedroom door creaked slightly as Maedhros pushed it open and let out another yowl of protest as he closed it behind him. Sighing, he flopped down on the bed, burying his face in his hands.

"How are we going to get through this? One day and they are already wreaking havoc." He groaned into his hands, digging his fingers into his tangled hair.

"I know…" Came a soft voice from beside him, and he looked over to see Maglor sitting up in bed, his knees tucked up underneath him.

"Káno, you should be asleep, you're exhausted…" Maedhros said, lifting his head in surprise. He had thought Maglor was finally asleep and hadn't meant to disturb him. Now that he thought about it though, he wasn't really all that surprised his brother had failed to settle. He leaned forward, his voice taking on a note of concern as he eyed his younger brother from across the room.

"So are you," Maglor pointed out truthfully and grinned when Maedhros sighed. "I can't sleep anyway. You know…first night in a new place. I have to get used to it." He rubbed at his eyes, blinking a few times to clear them. "You should try to get some sleep though…now that they have settled down it will be quieter."

"Yeah…I suppose," Maedhros said, but didn't make any move to go to sleep. There was a long silence between them in which Maedhros picked absently at the bedspread, letting his gaze rest on the faded covers. Finally he looked up, his eyes tinted with anguish as he met Maglor's steady gaze. "I hope this trip goes well…It's just…I feel so responsible—like I have to look after everyone. I'm just so scared something will happen and I won't know how to deal with it."

Maglor blinked and moved as if to get out of bed, then changed his mind halfway and settled back on the bed. He looked up at his brother, grey eyes so concerned in the dim light. He knew how much this meant to Maedhros—how much he cared about keeping everyone safe and secure. But he piled far too much pressure on himself. Maglor knew a lot of responsibility was expected of his brother because he was the eldest, but he was determined not to leave Maedhros alone in this.

"Oh Mae, you are already doing a wonderful job of looking after everyone. You have always been good at that. Everything is going to go just fine and if there are upsets, you will deal with them smoothly. I know you will. Don't ever worry about that." Maglor smiled at him, his expression gentle and filled with warm compassion. "And you aren't in this alone. I'm here to help whenever you need it." He sighed and lay back, pulling the covers up around himself. "Now, get some rest. You need it."

"Thanks…" Maedhros said, smiling despite himself. "That means a lot." He lay back as well, letting his gaze travel over the rough ceiling before closing his eyes.

"Any time," Maglor whispered. He lay awake for a long time, listening as Maedhros' breaths slowly turned smooth and even and his expression relaxed until all lines of worry were smoothed away.

* * *

The soft twitter of bird song floated through the open window, waltzing cheerfully around the room and gently coaxing Maglor's mind towards wakefulness. He rolled over, mumbling something inaudible in his sleep as he unconsciously tried to cling to the last fragments of blissful rest. He was just drifting off again when a sharp tapping came suddenly on the door. Maglor groaned, burying his face in the pillow. If he didn't respond maybe they would go away.

The knock came again, more insistent this time, and a cheerful voice called through the doorway. "Breakfast's ready! And I would hurry up…Soon there won't be any left."

"Go away Finrod…" Maglor mumbled sleepily, trying to block out the annoyingly cheerful voice. He had always found it hard falling asleep in a new place. When he was little he had struggled a lot with homesickness and had come up with every excuse not to go to summer camp or to his friends' houses for sleepovers. Maedhros had finally discovered his younger brother's fear and offered his help; supporting and talking him through it so that he became better at staying away from home. Maglor had mostly gotten over this, but it still often took him hours to fall asleep the first night in a new environment.

"Aw…don't be grouchy," Finrod crooned from the doorway. His voice was sweet with sugar coated teasing and Maglor could just imagine the playful smile that would be drawn across his face.

"Mmph, fine, I'm coming," he said at last, giving up and shoving the pillow to the floor. There was no point arguing with Finrod, and he was up now anyway, so he might as well join them all downstairs. "I'll be down in a minute," he called to the closed door, pulling back the covers and sliding out of bed.

Finrod thankfully took the hint and skipped back downstairs, humming softly to himself.

"Káno said he'll be down in a minute," he sang cheerfully and flopped down on the couch next to Caranthir.

True to his word, Maglor appeared a few minutes later, dressed and with his hair tied back messily. He yawned and slid into a chair at the kitchen table, grabbing a peach from the bowl of fruit that had been set out.

"So, any plans for the day?" he asked, cutting the fruit neatly into segments and popping one into his mouth.

"Surfing!" Aredhel exclaimed excitedly, skidding up next to him and dropping a steaming mug of coffee in front of his nose. "Tyelko and I are going now before the tide gets too high—wanna come?"

"Mm…I'm good," Maglor said, sniffing at the coffee and taking an experimental sip. "You two have fun though. And be car—"

"Don't you dare, _Maitimo's substitute mum,_ " Celegorm growled from the doorway. His shaggy blond hair was pulled up in a pony tail and he was wearing blue and white palm tree board shorts. "Come on Íreth, don't waste your time on him."

"Yeah, okay." Aredhel grabbed her towel from the chair next to Maglor and raced to the door. "See you!" she called over her shoulder and the two of them disappeared out the screen door.

Maglor shook his head in annoyance and returned his attention to his peach. He was halfway through his cup of coffee when Turgon padded down the stairs and slid into the chair next to him. "Morning," he said distractedly, nose buried in the book he was holding.

"Turno! I thought someone had kidnapped you!" Finrod exclaimed, sitting up straight from where he had been slouching on the couch and looking up at Turgon with wide accusatory blue eyes. "Where have you been?"

"Reading…" Turgon said absently, turning the page.

"I take it you don't want to come to the beach then?"

"Mmph.." Turgon grunted noncommittally.

"I'll take that as a no then…" Finrod concluded as Turgon flipped another page.

Maglor chuckled softly to himself and finished the last of his coffee, tuning out the rest of his cousins' rather one-sided conversation. He had a tune stuck in his head and was trying to figure out if it was something original or if his mind had stolen it off of some other artist. He sighed in frustration, swirling the dregs around in his mostly empty coffee cup. Maybe he should ask Maedhros—then at least he would know if it was something he could use. He lifted his head, scanning the room for his older brother, but he was surprisingly absent. "Where's Nelyo?" he asked, brows furrowed in confusion. Maedhros must have gotten up quietly so as not to wake him and then…left? That was rather unlike him. Maglor felt a twinge of sadness prick at his heart and suddenly the last slice of peach didn't seem so appetising.

"He went into town with Finno. They won't be back till later," Finrod called from the couch, confirming Maglor's fears—or rather, thoughts. He was happy Fingon and Maedhros were getting some time together, really. It was just that before those two became so close it would have been him who went with Maedhros. Now that Fingon was here, Maglor found himself left alone. Celegorm had Aredhel, and the three younger boys hung out together. He was sure if he asked, Maedhros and Fingon would let him join them, but he felt like he was intruding and didn't want to ruin their time together.

"Oh," he said quietly, trying to hide his disappointment.

Finrod caught Maglor's eye and glimpsed a fleeting spark of sadness before it disappeared into the grey depths of Maglor's eyes. He had a suspicion about what had upset his cousin, but didn't press the matter with everyone around. Maybe later he could talk to him.

"Hey, Káno, want to come to the beach? Moryo and I were going to take Huan for a walk. You're welcome to join us," he offered instead, turning to fix Maglor with a cheerful smile.

Maglor hesitated, looking down at his plate. He was about to politely decline the offer when a large wet nose was shoved forcefully into his arm and he was met with the golden brown eyes of Huan. Maglor could not help but smile as Huan whined softly and gazed angelically up at him, sniffing hopefully for any leftover food.

"Okay, I'll come," he said at last, pushing back his chair and standing from the table. He smiled and stooped to pat Huan's head as again the wet nose was pressed firmly against him—this time into his leg. It wouldn't be the same as spending time with Maedhros, but he could have fun with Finrod and Caranthir and it would be wonderful to see the beach. He had missed the ocean—falling asleep to the gentle lap of waves upon the sand and wandering the moonlit shores during the late hours of the night when all was silent and still. Magical. It was truly magical. He had hoped to find inspiration for his music while he was here—inspiration he had been painfully lacking back home in Tirion. Maybe now he would finally be able to focus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maglor wandered along the long, graceful stretch of beach, digging his bare toes into the wet sand and revelling in the peace he felt as the wind tugged gently at his hair. He had pulled it down, letting the long dark strands fly free about his face. A little over an hour had passed and Finrod and Caranthir were far ahead, having continued on while he tarried quietly behind. Huan remained at his side, panting happily and sticking his nose into the foamy water every few paces. He'd come up spluttering and sneezing, only to shove his nose back into the water. Maglor could only guess he liked the feeling of the frothy bubbles—or else never learned. Perhaps he took after Tyelko in that manner.

He laughed softly and stooped down, scooping a pebble up from the wet sand. It was damp and cool against his hand—the edges having been smoothed and polished by years of tumbling helplessly in the surf. It was comforting, somehow, and Maglor found himself unable to toss it back into the waves.

He sighed, letting his gaze drift out over the calm ocean, touching each white capped wave and finally settling on the horizon.

"Follow the tide that calls to me, of silver foam on moonlit seas…" Maglor whispered, letting his eyes drift closed and breathing in the crisp, salty air. "From far—"

"Um, hello?" A voice broke through the silence. Maglor's eyes snapped open and he whirled around, firmly shutting his mouth as his startled gaze met a pair of warm brown eyes.

Before him stood a slim girl, barely an inch shorter than him with smooth skin tanned by the sun. She wore a simple blue dress and her long wavy brown hair fell loose down her shoulders and back. Around her neck was clasped a small abalone shell, held by a simple cord and catching the light in such a way that Maglor could not help but stare at it; unable to look away.

"Um," she said again, realising Maglor was not going to respond. "Is this your dog?" She was frowning at him in confusion and Maglor suddenly realised she had Huan's collar gripped in her right hand.

"Oh, umm…yes. He's my brother's. I mean, yes." He held out his hand, offering to take the dog.

She raised one dark eyebrow at him, but let go of Huan's collar. "I found him wandering up by the grass. He was trying to steal someone's ice-cream…"

"Oh," was all Maglor could think to say. He could feel his cheeks flushing with colour and was painfully aware of the daggy old grey T-shirt he was wearing and the fact that he had forgotten to brush his hair. "I'm sorry if he was bothering you. I'll keep a better eye on him." He ducked down, attaching the lead he had been carrying to Huan's collar as if to prove this point.

The girl shook her head, sending her hair tumbling over her shoulders in a way that set Maglor's heart racing. "No, I love dogs. I just don't like to see their owners ignoring them. It's really not good etiquette." With that she turned away, striding out across the sand and back up to the shaded area of grass that fringed the beach.

Maglor blinked, feeling the world tilt slightly as his mind came back into focus. What a fool he had made of himself. She must think him insane—first talking to himself and then fumbling over his words like a puppy yet to grow into his paws.

"Help me, Huan. I'm a total mess," he groaned, letting his head fall into his hands as he knelt down in the sand. Huan whined softly and licked his ear, swooshing his long tail against Maglor's legs.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's just go home." He stood up with a sigh, brushing the sand off his knees and shifting Huan's lead to his other hand.

He had gone further along the beach than he had realised, and it was a long walk back to their condo. By the time he finally got back, he was hot and thirsty and the beginnings of a headache were gnawing at his temples. He pushed open the screen door and dropped Huan's lead, leaving the large dog to gulp his way through his water dish while he flopped down on the couch. The house was empty and Maglor guessed Turgon had gone up to his room to read—or else gone out for a walk.

He lay on the couch for a good five minutes, letting the ceiling fan cool his baking skin before the pounding in his head forced him up. He sighed, shifting his legs over the edge of the couch and wandering into the kitchen. There was a small stash of first aid supplies in the lower cupboard above the sink and he searched around until he found a small bottle of Nurofen. Praising Maedhros' careful preplanning, he swallowed a pill and headed upstairs to his room.

His guitar lay propped against the far corner of the wall, and he hesitated for the briefest of moments before walking over and carrying it to the bed. He removed the case and curled his knees up beneath him, cradling the instrument in his lap. Glancing once at the closed door, Maglor strummed a few experimental cords—F…C…G…A minor… He closed his eyes, letting his fingers run over the strings as his voice carried the gentle melody. It felt good to sing, and his headache had almost completely melted away when a soft ring vibrated from his phone. He frowned, leaning over to scoop the device off the bedside table. A lone email sat innocently at the top of his unread messages and his heart leapt in terror as he saw the subject line. _The Cirth ~ Audition Results._

He clicked on the email with trembling fingers, hardly daring to breathe as he waited for it to load.

 _Dear Maglor Kanafinwë,_

 _Thank you for taking the time to prepare and audition for The Cirth. Unfortunately we do not feel your talents and abilities are the right fit for what we are looking for. Therefore we regret to inform you that we will not be able to offer you a place in the band._

 _All the best in your future career,_

 _Daeron_

 _Director_

 _The Cirth_

Maglor gulped, feeling his stomach twist as he stared at the steadily blurring letters on his phone. He wanted to look away—to forget them, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the bright little screen. He blinked and bit down hard on his lip, trying to swallow around the heavy lump that gathered in his throat. "We do not feel your talents and abilities are the right fit," he whispered into the still room, his voice hollow and cold sounding; robbed of all emotion. _That's just their way of saying I'm not good enough._

He looked down, squeezing his fingers around his phone as tears gathered in his eyes. He wouldn't cry, he told himself stubbornly. Not again. But there was little he could do against the fierce flood of despair and resentment that stormed his mind. He wasn't good enough. Never good enough. Not for Daeron.

He stared blankly down at the duvet cover, eyes wide and unseeing as tears welled up from their grey depths; large and heavy like fat raindrops on a humid summer's night.

How could he face anyone ever again? He couldn't hide it forever. His brothers would ask and then he would be forced to tell them how he had failed. A fresh wave of tears rose against him and he brushed at his eyes, trying unsuccessfully to wipe them away. Crying wouldn't help, it only proved Daeron right—he wasn't ready for the real world. But as he shifted on the bed, his eyes fell on the guitar lying against the dark covers and a wave of despair slammed over him. He angrily pushed the instrument aside, feeling a sob rise in his throat. Never before had he felt so utterly devoid of music. Usually that was where he turned when he felt lost or upset, but this was different. It was as if the spark in which his music burned had been drowned in the waves of reality—extinguished by one small, unimaginably important email.

Maglor curled up on the covers, facing away from the door and away from the empty bed where Maedhros slept. Even through his closed eyes he could still see the tiny black letters, so innocent in their shape and size, but spelling words that shattered his career in one merciless strike.

He lay motionless, oblivious to the world, and when the front door banged open and Fingon's cheerful voice filled the kitchen below, he closed his eyes and pretended not to hear.

* * *

"How about we add some olives," Finrod suggested, holding up a jar of pre-sliced black olives and waving it in front of Caranthir's face.

"No," Caranthir said, and went back to slicing broccoli.

Finrod sighed and dropped the jar back onto the counter, making Huan jolt up in surprise as the glass clanked against laminate.

"But it would be so good!" he complained, leaning over so his eyes met Caranthir's concentrated gaze.

His dark haired cousin just shook his head and scraped the chopped broccoli into the frying pan. "Olives do not go with this sort of stir fry, Finrod. It would ruin the flavour."

"Mmm…that is what _you_ think, but all the best cooks learned from experimenting. You have to take some risks if you want to succeed in life. These olives are the perfect first step." Finrod grinned at him, head tilted slightly to the side in a way that thoroughly irritated Caranthir.

"Look, you can cook your own stir fry and put in as many olives as you like, but I am cooking tonight, and we do it _my way_. So no olives." Caranthir pulled a saucepan from the cupboard and measured out several cups of brown rice which he poured into the pot along with a generous amount of water.

"Fine," Finrod grumbled. "Then I'll make dessert."

He was searching absently through the fridge, one hand resting on the countertop, when the front door burst open and Fingon appeared, brandishing a large surfboard that was quite a bit taller than he was. Plastic wrap still covered the board, but Finrod could see a silvery grey shark painted across its surface; large mouth open wide to reveal rows of triangular teeth turned up in a rather familiar smile. Yep, he thought to himself. Trust Fingon to find a _Finding Nemo_ surf board.

"Hey!" Fingon called excitedly, lugging the surfboard through the door and leaning it against the wall. "Like my board?"

"Umm..yeah. Its very…idiosyncratic. And just a little bit contravening…don't you think?"

Fingon stared blankly at him for a moment and Finrod could almost see him grasping for a good response. Finally he gave up and shook his head, sending loose strands of his black hair falling into his eyes. "Is it really necessary to use such big words? If you want anyone to understand your insults, you should at least make them comprehensible."

Finrod laughed and patted him gently on the head. "I'll consider that in the future. But for now, I need to concentrate on dessert so that I can outdo Caranthir's stubbornly olive-free stir fry."

Fingon looked like he was about to question him further, but before he could, Finrod spun away and returned to the kitchen to finish his dessert preparations.

As Finrod pulled open the refrigerator door, humming softly to himself, the front door gave another creak and Maedhros stepped through, several bags of groceries slung over his arms. He kicked the screen door shut with his foot and dumped the bags onto the counter. "There, that should keep us going for at least a day…" He sighed, dusting off his hands and added in an amused tone, "I got your yoghurt, Finrod."

"Yes! Thanks Mae, you're a legend," Finrod sang, poking his head around the fridge to grin at Maedhros.

"So, where is everyone?" Fingon interrupted. He pushed past Finrod to the fridge and poured himself a glass of apple juice.

"Well…Tyelko and Írissë went out surfing this morning. They've been out all day. I suspect they will return soon—starving a badly sunburned." Finrod chuckled to himself and slid a bowl of chocolate into the microwave to melt. "As for Turgon…he decided _reading_ was more important than friendship." He huffed hauntingly, sticking his nose up as he assumed an air of mock-hurt.

Fingon laughed in amusement, accidentally sloshing juice on Maedhros' shoes as he ducked back into the living room. "Yep, that sounds like my brother."

Maedhros groaned, raising his foot off the ground slightly and waving it at Fingon. "Ah…Finno…really?"

"Sorry," Fingon said cheerfully. He flopped down on the couch and patted the seat next to him. "Get Huan to lick it."

"Um…I'm not even going to attempt to respond to that…" Maedhros said as he sank down next to Fingon. He sighed, leaning back against the couch. There was a rather long pause between them, and Maedhros found himself wishing Fingon would say something to break the silence. Usually it was hard to get him to stop talking, but he seemed uncharacteristically silent.

"That was…really fun today," he said at last, very aware of how strained his voice sounded. He cleared his throat, blaming it on dehydration, and continued. "Thanks for convincing me to come to the market."

Fingon turned to smile at him over his shoulder, nodding as he murmured his agreement. "Thanks for coming."

They fell silent again, and Maedhros found himself scavenging for something else to say. He didn't want Fingon to think him awkward and uninterested.

To his great relief, he was saved moments later by Celegorm and Aredhel's boisterous return. Both he and Fingon turned to see their siblings standing in the doorway—sopping wet and covered in sand.

"Tyelko…couldn't you have at least showered?" Maedhros groaned, awkwardness forgotten as his older brotherly sense took control.

Celegorm looked down at himself and shrugged, sending drops of sandy water spraying out across the floor.

"We're just so hungry! We couldn't stop for a shower," Aredhel said, backing Celegorm up. She was leaning up against the edge of the couch, letting water from her hair and swimmers soak into the fabric.

"It only takes two minutes to rinse off…" Fingon mumbled under his breath, but amusement sparked in his eyes.

Maedhros gave him a swift look that suggested he should keep away from chastising people on things he himself was prone to do, then returned his attention to his dripping sibling and cousin. "Okay, right, but you need to at least dry off and put on some clean clothes. Dinner's going to be ready in a few minutes."

Celegorm's face lilted into a far too gleeful smile, but before he could open his mouth to shoot a comeback at Maedhros, Aredhel grabbed his arm and dragged him upstairs. "Come on, I'm _starving_! We can deal with them later."

To Maedhros' great surprise, Celegorm seemed to agree without protest and soon the groans of the hot water pipes could be heard throughout the house, mixing with a chorus of angry shouts that clearly told Aredhel had claimed the shower first and left Celegorm dripping in the hall.

* * *

It was almost an hour later that they all finally managed to convene around the large kitchen table downstairs; wild and rowdy as ever. All except one, Maedhros thought as he scanned the faces around the table. "Where's Maglor?" he asked, earning confused and puzzled expressions from everyone in the room. That only confirmed his fears—no one had seen Maglor all day.

"He went for a walk with us this morning," Finrod piped up, brows furrowed as he thought carefully. "He sort of wandered off on his own though…I haven't seen him since."

There were nods of assent from everyone else, and Maedhros felt a cold sliver of worry creep into his heart. He stood quietly from the table, slipping away as the others began to serve out the food. Fingon caught his eye and gave him a concerned look which Maedhros returned with a nod of reassurance. He would find Maglor, wherever he was.

The upstairs hall was dark and silent—seemingly empty, but for the knowledge Maedhros held over his brothers. Maglor was there, he was sure of it. His younger brother would hide whatever he supposed to be his _weakness_ to the last possible moment and Maedhros knew that if he was upset he would make every effort not to let anyone else find out.

These thoughts were less than comforting as he pressed onwards towards the back of the hallway, flicking on the light so as not to stumble in the dim room. The door to his and Maglor's room was shut, but the faintest hint of light sprayed out from beyond the wooden frame. Maedhros stepped forward, knocking softly on the rough surface. When no response came from within, he gently turned the knob and pushed the door open; slipping inside and letting the door fall shut behind him.

Maglor lay curled on the far bed, still and silent with his back facing Maedhros. A cold icicle of worry sliced its way to his heart and he quickly crossed the room, lowering himself down on the edge of his brother's bed.

"Káno, is everything okay?" he asked softly.

Maglor didn't move and for a moment Maedhros wondered if he was asleep. He had been very tired after all. Perhaps he had just lost track of time and drifted off… But that didn't seem at all like something Maglor would do. Fingon maybe, but not him.

"Maglor?" he prompted again, moving so that his hand rested on his brother's shoulder.

The softest hint of a groan came from the curled lump and Maedhros moved back slightly as Maglor sat up.

Their eyes met for just a moment before Maglor quickly looked away, hiding his face from view. He wasn't quite fast enough though, and Maedhros caught the look of pain reflected in his dark eyes. Redness fringed their puffy edges, and he realised Maglor had almost certainly been crying.

"Are you okay?" he asked again, softer this time.

Maglor seemed to be deep in thought, his face still turned away, and Maedhros felt his worry deepen. It was all he could do not to press his brother—plead for him to tell him what was wrong so he could fix it all, but that tactic had never worked with Maglor. He would close up and then there was no hope. So Maedhros waited.

It was a long time before Maglor finally looked at him, expression calm and controlled despite the dried tear tracks that stained his cheeks. "Yes," he said quietly, letting his hands fall limply into his lap.

"Yes, what?" Maedhros prompted.

"Yes, I am okay." Maglor took a slow breath, sucking it in and then breathing out with a heavy sigh.

They both knew that wasn't true, but Maedhros didn't say anything. Silence fell and Maglor turned his head away again, staring listlessly at the far wall.

"You know…you can te—" Maedhros began, but froze as Maglor whirled at him. "I told you it was nothing, okay? I'm fine." He stood up, shoving the blanket aside and striding across the room to push open the door.

Maedhros sat up straight on the edge of the bed, stunned and shocked; the worry now eating away at his insides with it's acidic bite. He heard the bathroom door open and close across the hall and then the sound of running water.

Minutes passed, but Maglor didn't return. The silence in the dark room clawed at Maedhros' heart, reminding him of the desolate look in Maglor's red-rimmed eyes before he'd clamped down over his emotions. He wanted so much to go to him—make sure he was okay, but that would only make the whole situation worse.

After waiting another ten minutes, Maedhros was forced to admit defeat. He rose slowly from the bed, glancing once at Maglor's guitar where it lay awkwardly on the floor before trudging slowly downstairs. The others were already halfway through their meal, laughing and joking as they ate. Maedhros slid into his seat next to Fingon, trying not to look at the empty chair beside him as he spooned stir fry onto his plate.

"Did you find him?" Fingon asked, leaning over to whisper the question into Maedhros' ear. His voice held a note of concern and Maedhros was immediately glad he had kept the conversation between the two of them. He wanted to give Maglor some time alone without a bunch of siblings and cousins trying to help. All of them set forth with the very best intentions, but he knew at this point they would only make it worse. It was better in the end to keep it all quiet. But despite Fingon's efforts to keep the inquiry private, several eyes found their way to the two men and silence fell around the table.

Maedhros sighed, resisting the urge to rest his head in his hands and instead reaching for his water glass. He looked around at the others—all concerned and silenced with worry. "Maglor isn't feeling very well," he said at last, not meeting anyone's eyes and instead focussing his attention on the glass in his hand. "I don't think he'll be down for dinner." He hated lying to them. It didn't feel right— almost as if he were violated their trust in him. But protecting Maglor came first, and he refused to gossip about his brother's state without his consent. They would find out in time, when Maglor was ready, but for now the small lie was better than the limited truth he held.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rain drummed against the window panes; tossed with unrelenting vigour by the strong storm winds. Maedhros tucked his knees up beneath him, pulling his blanket a little closer about himself. It was cold despite the heat of the day, and he found himself shivering in his light summery clothes. Fingon had insisted they sit out on the porch, claiming they needed to embrace the excitement the storm brought. This seemed unnecessary until Maedhros had seen the spark of excitement that flickered in Fingon's eyes and his decision had quickly been swayed.

It was strange, he thought, how much Fingon could change his opinions. If it were up to him, they would be safely curled together on the couch behind the glass. Well maybe not curled together, he corrected himself quickly. He really needed to stop his mind from coming up with these wild fantasies; even if cuddling up next to Fingon was a far more enticing concept than he cared to admit at that moment.

The thought sent a familiar swarm of butterflies swirling to life in his stomach and Maedhros felt a very unwelcome flush tinge his cheeks. He looked away, suddenly relieved for the darkness that clouded the little cove where they were staying. It was hard enough keeping himself from dwelling on those thoughts, and he doubted he would be able to act naturally if Fingon were to question him at that moment. No, it was definitely better to steer clear of all topics related to his own feelings.

In an effort to combat his mind's insistent imaginings, Maedhros turned his attention to his younger brother. Maglor hadn't come down for dinner and had stayed absent all evening. The others hadn't payed the fact much mind after Maedhros' explanation, and had gone to bed less than an hour ago. He had been ready to follow them, but Fingon insisted they sit out and enjoy the storm for a while. So he had followed, ignoring the guilt he felt over leaving Maglor in order to get some alone time with Fingon. Why exactly he wanted the alone time was a strictly off limits topic in his mind and he would have denied it at all costs if questioned by one of his brothers. But the fact remained, and now the guilt began to creep back into his mind along with the worry that had been eating away at him all evening. What if Maglor was still upset, alone in his room? He should at least check on him and make sure he was alright…even if Maglor refused to tell him what was wrong.

Maedhros sighed, feeling a new cold misery sweep over him that had nothing to do with the rain. It bothered him a lot that Maglor hadn't felt able to confide in him. They were close, and had always shared everything with each other; even when fear and uncertainty had kept the secrets hidden from everyone else. But Maglor was acting strange and it scared him. What had happened to upset his little brother so much that he refused to speak of his troubles even to him?

"Mae?" The voice was soft and gentle; breaking through Maedhros' worried thoughts. He looked up, straight into the wide, concerned eyes of Fingon. A strange emotion welled up inside of him but he shoved it down and whispered, "Yes?"

"You're worried about Maglor, aren't you?" The statement was firm and confident and Maedhros was left baffled by the ease with which Fingon spoke. It scared him a little that he seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, but at the same time it was rather comforting.

"Yeah…" he confessed softly, seeing no other appropriate answer.

Fingon smiled—a gentle smile that held a hint of amusement. "Figured," he said simply. "You are always so worried about everyone else. You never seem to be able to relax and think about yourself for a change."

Maedhros looked a little flustered at this and Fingon chuckled. "It's a good thing. You look out for others Mae, you always have. But…maybe you should try letting someone look after you." He winked and Maedhros got the distinct impression he was talking about himself.

"Ah…" he began, but Fingon shushed him with a wave of his hand. "None of that now. It's simple really, just let me talk you through this." He paused, brows furrowed together slightly as he regarded Maedhros.

"I'm going to make you some tea—would you like camomile or honey lemon?"

Maedhros blinked at him, caught completely off guard by the question. "Ah…I'm sorry?"

"To help you relax," Fingon elaborated, smiling encouragingly at Maedhros. He stretched and stood from the chair he had been curled in; letting his blanket drop to the floor. "You stay here, I'll be back in a minute."

True to his word, Fingon returned moments later, balancing a plate of biscuits between two steaming mugs of tea. He passed one to Maedhros and set the plate in between them on the veranda couch.

Gratitude swelled in Maedhros' heart as he accepted the cup. Chilled fingers laced around the mug and he smiled tentatively up at Fingon. "Thank you," he said, feeling more relaxed than he had all evening. He sipped at the tea, watching Fingon from the corner of his eye.

For a while the two of them sat in silence, sipping their tea and listening to the rain pounding against the patio stones. There was a warmth to the air Maedhros had not felt before and he wondered at it. Perhaps it was just his imagination, but even the storm seemed a little calmer.

Almost all the tea was gone from his cup when Fingon spoke again. "I don't want to pry, but do you want to talk about it? What happened with Maglor, I mean. You don't have to, but I'm here to listen, if you want."

Maedhros regarded the offer with caution, unsure of how to proceed. It was true he was tempted to tell Fingon about what had happened with Maglor, but he could not shake the feeling of betrayal that option held. Was it really right to tell Fingon? Of course he would keep it a secret, but Maedhros didn't want to betray his long held trust with his brother.

He chanced a glance at Fingon; sitting curled on the bench, his palms wrapped around his mug. Maybe it would be okay to talk about it. Maybe Fingon would have a better idea of how to proceed. After all, he had three younger siblings himself…

"I don't know what happened…" he began, hating the way the words quivered on his lips. "I found Káno on his bed, curled up in the dark. At first I thought he was asleep, but he finally answered me and oh, Finno…he looked awful. He must have been crying for hours. And the worst part…" Maedhros took a breath, eyes meeting Fingon's. "He wouldn't tell me anything. He just pushed me away."

Silence fell—the only sound the pattering of raindrops on the overhanging roof that sheltered the veranda. Slowly Fingon's hand found its way to Maedhros' back and gently smoothed away the tension that had built there; caressing in comforting circles that sent ripples of warmth rushing through Maedhros.

"So, he isn't sick?" The words were out before Fingon could even think about the consequences such a question might hold.

"No, I lied," Maedhros muttered, tensing up and inadvertently shying away from Fingon. "I lied to protect Maglor." His eyes were dark and dangerous and without thinking Fingon quickly removed his hand from Maedhros' back.

"Oh Valar, I'm sorry Mae…That was really insensitive of me…"

The silence dragged again as Maedhros fought to meet Fingon's gaze. His hands fell to his lap and he tried to swallow down his worry and anger. "No…I'm sorry. It was a natural question. I guess I'm just worried…and…I wish I knew what happened." He sighed, flopping back on the couch so that he could stare up at the wooden canopy.

"I know." Fingon shifted a little closer to him and Maedhros felt his leg brush against his own. For some strange reason his heart had begun to pound like mad and he was finding it exceedingly hard to focus on anything—especially Fingon's silky voice.

"—I think Káno just needs some time alone to sort through whatever upset him," Fingon was saying, his expression agonisingly calm despite their closeness. "Turgon does this all the time. He usually locks his bedroom door so I can't get in…"

Maedhros wanted to point out that Maglor wasn't at all like Turgon, but his mind seemed to have ceased to function. "Oh…yeah," He choked out, trying very hard not to look at Fingon. He could feel his cheeks heating up again and bit back an internal groan. There was no way he could do this. Why did Fingon insist on sitting so damn close?

"Mae, are you okay?" Fingon was looking at him with a strange expression, his brows creased with worry as his right hand hovered uncertainly in the air. To what cause, Maedhros could not fathom, but he had little time to think on it. He shivered, his breath catching in his throat as Fingon's free hand found its way to his forehead and gently brushed against his skin.

"Hmm…no fever…" Fingon was saying, his lips pursed in a truly irresistible fashion. Maedhros shook his head, trying to clear his muddled mind and shake away Fingon's hand at the same time. This was really too much. Unable to stand the emotional agony any more, Maedhros shifted aside, sliding away from Fingon on the couch. He was too busy sighing in relief to catch the disappointment in Fingon's gaze.

Beyond the shelter of the veranda the storm raged on, its eery voice howling in a language none of them could understand. Neither he nor Fingon noticed the shadow ghosting across the patio behind them.

* * *

The sound of the storm woke him, jolting him out of unconsciousness with a start that left him panting in fright. Maglor shivered, squeezing his eyes shut as the familiar ache returned in his heart. He hadn't gotten in. He had failed his audition. His one chance. And he blew it. Where before there had been anger, now rested only a great emptiness—fractured and lost like a great fissure in his heart. He could not help but notice Maedhros' bed was empty, a fact that only made the ache within grow stronger. Suddenly he wanted his older brother—wanted the kind and gentle comfort he always gave and the way his low voice seemed to melt off his tongue like chocolate left out in the sun.

Longing tugged at his senses and he shifted to the other side of the bed, letting his feet dangle down to touch the cool wooden floorboards. Only a few steps would take him downstairs and into the living area where he guessed Maedhros would be. Then he would no longer be alone. Maedhros would listen without judgment—only offering support and comfort in the way he always did. It would be okay, he could do it.

The words held comfort, but the aching fear still lingered and as he rose from the bed, Maglor felt himself shiver again.

Silently he crept down the stairs, his heart pounding in anticipation. The hall was dark and silent, and he could not help but think how easy it would be just to turn around. What if Maedhros told his other brothers? What if everyone found out what had happened? Anxiety lapped at his senses and he stilled on the last step, suddenly doubting his decision. As he waited there, pondering, the soft murmurs of voices drifted through the house and Maglor froze, heart leaping into his throat. Maedhros wasn't alone downstairs.

Fighting the urge to turn and run back to his room, Maglor padded around the doorframe and across the dark kitchen. Outside a soft light filtered through the rain and Maglor could see dark hair reflected alongside Maedhros' red locks. A familiar cheerful voice floated through the air, almost seeming to dance as it mixed with Maedhros' smooth tones. So he was with Fingon. A twinge of resentment twisted through Maglor's stomach and he stumbled back slightly, slipping behind the far wall so that they wouldn't see him.

Jealousy burned deep within him, bubbling up until he almost felt sick with the strength of it. Why was he always with Fingon? Maedhros never had any time for him anymore…

Unbidden tears rose to his eyes and Maglor ran, blocking the cheerful voices from his mind as he raced to his room. The door shut with a soft click, but after a moment's hesitation, he locked and bolted it. Guilt rose fast and thick, but he pushed it aside. He didn't want to be there when Maedhros came up to bed, happy and glowing after his time with Fingon. Things might finally be working out between them and he would not ruin that with his own petty problems. No, it was better to stay away.

Glancing once around the small room, Maglor stepped over to the large window above his bed and hefted it open. Rain splashed through and his hair was caught up in the wind, but he leaned over the side, peering down into the dark garden below. Being on the second level, it was a higher drop than he had anticipated, but fierce determination drove him onwards. Pulling his head back inside, he twisted around and lowered his legs over the narrow rim, letting them dangle in the air, scrabbling for something to hold onto. He shimmied a little further until his fingers gripped the edge of the windowsill, but his feet were still dangling. Odd, he thought. The kitchen window should be just below… He stretched a little further, straining until his foot brushed against a firm ledge. There, now he just had to let go of the first ledge and slide down—his foot slipped and he let out a terrified gasp as his fingers lost their hold on the top rim and he tumbled down to the hard ground below.

Maglor lay still for a minute, trying to calm his racing heart. The ground was wet and cold and he could feel mud seeping into his clothes. Apparently this was the reason his mother had been so adamant about no window climbing expeditions when they were kids…

To his relief, he had only sustained a few bruises, and after a minute or so he was able to stand.

The rain was falling so hard he could barely see the ground in front of him, but he took the little path down to the beach anyway. It was cold and wild, but Maglor revelled in the cool touch of the rain upon his skin and the way it tousled and whipped at his hair. It was as if the storm understood his pain and had become an embodiment of the fierce torrent of emotions that swirled through his mind. Maglor ran along the beach, racing through the white capped shallows and letting the waves lick up his legs. Newfound energy rose within him and he raced until he could no longer breathe and the cold water felt numb against his legs. He collapsed in the sand, staring up at the raging skies as he gasped for breath. Finally he could be alone with his misery.

It seemed rather trite—heartsick musician wanders alone in the pouring rain moping about his life. The thought made him angry, but he was unable to stop the bitter tears that blurred his vision. Not like it mattered much. He was alone now—away from the judgmental eyes of his family, and without that to hold his emotions in check, it wasn't long before he gave up the fight and let himself cry; pouring his misery into the tears that dissolved into the rain as soon as they fell.

He stayed that way a long time, skin numb from the icy rain, but beyond caring about such things. How long he had sat there, he had no idea, but it was with a jolt of surprise that he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. In some confused and desperate dream world he imagined it to be Maedhros and turned, already murmuring a choked apology. But the figure bending over him was not Maedhros. Instead of red hair, chocolate brown tresses framed their face and the features were distinctly feminine.

Maglor gasped, trying to get to his feet, but only managing to stumble back in his haste. It was the girl from that morning. The one who had so casually instructed him to keep better track of Huan. But what in Arda was she doing here? Out on the beach in the middle of the night—dressed in only a T-shirt and shorts.

She was bending over him, her forehead creased with what could only be described as concern. Everything about her earlier self seemed to have evaporated—the shortness, the annoyance. She still radiated a sense of unrivalled confidence, but it was not conceit as he had thought before. No, she was quietly confident in herself and the world she lived in.

"Are you okay?" she asked, kneeling down in the sand next to him and holding her hands out in a gesture of peace.

"Yes," Maglor said, trying to discreetly wipe the tears from his eyes even though they were hidden by the rain. Water could not cover the redness of his eyes, however, and she leaned a little closer, biting her lower lip in concentration.

Maglor shivered and looked away.

"Really? You're crying," she stated simply, regarding him with those bright confident eyes.

"No, I-I'm not," Maglor said stubbornly. He refused to meet her gaze, instead staring down at the little shells that dotted the wet sand.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to be ashamed. Everyone cries." She was smiling in that gentle confident way of hers and before Maglor even had a chance to reply, she leaned forward and hugged him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Maglor shrieked, surging backwards out of her embrace. To his great surprise and confusion, the girl broke off into fits of laughter.

"What? I don't understand…" He was stammering now, confused and shocked by her reaction.

"Hugging you," she stated cheerfully, grinning at him. "It's usually a thing people do when others are upset…"

"Yeah well, not to people you've never met before," Maglor grumbled under his breath. He had tucked his legs up underneath himself again and was studying her with a look of baffled confusion.

The girl ignored Maglor's comment and held out her hand. "I'm Reyna by the way. Sorry we got off to a rather bad start this morning…I hope your dog wasn't offended."

Maglor stared at her, his mind working through what she had said and trying to decipher whether it had been meant as an insult or not. "Ah..yeah, it's okay," he said finally, trying not to look confused, then added, "It's nice to meet you too."

Reyna smiled at him, lowering her hand when he didn't take it. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Oh yes, sorry, I forgot. I mean..I'm Maglor." He looked up at her, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. It was impossible not to notice the way the raindrops caught in her eyelashes, dropping gently every time she blinked. He swallowed, feeling his heart begin to race again. Just keep talking, he told himself firmly.

"So…what brings you to the beach on such a..stormy night?"

She grinned and laughed softly, shaking her head in obvious amusement. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that. I really just love being out in the rain. The storm is so wild and powerful—especially if you are out on the ocean in it!" A wild spark flickered to life in her warm eyes and Maglor felt a little worried. It was the same look Fingon got when he came up with some crazy new idea.

"Ah…wow, so how long are you staying here?" he asked, lamely sticking to his pre-planned sequence of questions for such situations.

"Staying here?—Oh! No, I live here," Reyna explained jovially. "Last cottage of the cove, just beyond the cliffs." She pointed down the beach and Maglor could just make out the edges of tall jagged cliffs looming through the mist. Her house must be just on the other side—hidden away from the rest of the beach by the towering barriers of stone. It was beautiful, just like something from a book. His heart leapt a little with excitement and he couldn't help a smile from touching the corners of his mouth. "Wow..that's. That's really cool."

"I know!" Reyna exclaimed. "There are so many amazing things out here—secret places the tourists never get to see." Her eyes were sparkling again as she gazed out at the water. Maglor was contemplating his next question when she turned to him, the light of an idea bright in her eyes.

"Hey, how would you like to experience the true beauty of the storm? I could take you out in our boat. It's perfectly safe, there isn't any lighting, so as long as we keep away from the rocks we'll be fine."

Yep, this was definitely like one of Fingon's crazy ideas, Maglor thought as he stared at Reyna in disbelief. "Ah…thanks for the offer, but I don't think that's really the best idea…" he said quickly and flinched as all of the excitement drained from Reyna's face.

"Aw..come on. It would be fun. I know how to sail if that's what you're worried about, and I've done this a thousand times."

"Look…It sounds fun, really, but we barely even know each other and—" Maglor trailed off, his voice fading to silence as he contemplated what she had just said. The truth was he wanted to say yes. This surprised him, but the anger and resentment had made him feel reckless and something about the thrill of it all made him giddy with excitement. It was the storm, and the strange, almost ethereal feel of the cove—all of it coming together until the words formed on his lips and he whispered, "Yes."

"Yes!" Reyna cried, looking like she was only just resisting the urge to drag him into another hug as she echoed his words. "Come on, let's get going."

* * *

It took less time than Maglor had thought to cross the cliffs and reach the cottage on the other side, and soon he was helping Reyna drag a small sailboat into the water. It really was very small and he felt a little nervous about how it would stand against the waves. But Reyna assured him it would be fine and he pushed aside the worry and allowed himself to drift back into the fantasy realm he seemed to have stepped into. For it all seemed so unreal…perhaps this was just a dream and he would wake up to find he had never fallen out of the window and met Reyna on the beach.

"Okay, you get in first and I'll push us off," Reyna instructed, breaking Maglor out of his thoughts. Wishing he knew a little more about boats and how exactly one sailed them, Maglor climbed into the little cockpit and sat—or rather fell—down just as Reyna shoved the boat off into the water. She jumped smoothly in after him and grabbed hold of the tiller. "Okay, the first bit is a little boring. We have to get out further to get the full experience," Reyna said as she steered them towards the frothing line of breakers.

Maglor nodded and looked out at the tall white caps they were speeding towards. The wind was strong and directed perfectly to take them on a steady course out to sea. It was thrilling, Maglor decided. Thrilling and a little bit terrifying. It was amazing how much you could feel the movement of the water in such a small craft—every swirl and eddy, every fresh swell. But the shallow water of the cove was nothing compared to the giant swells they experienced past the line of breakers that marked the edge of the reef.

"This is what an ocean storm is really about," Reyna said, steering them so they bounced over an oncoming wave. Maglor grinned and tried to enjoy it the way Reyna did, but he was finding it increasingly difficult. They were so far away from shore and every wave that slammed against their boat felt as if it would rip the little craft apart. On top of that, the relentless motion was making him feel a little queasy.

He shifted a little further down in his seat, gripping the edge of the boat with both hands. What he would give to go back to shore.

Reyna had begun talking again and was rambling incessantly about how her dad had taught her to sail after giving her the boat as a present on her twelfth birthday. Maglor wasn't listening. He had his eyes firmly closed and was breathing in short shallow breaths in an attempt to combat the feeling of nausea that churned in his stomach.

"—And then we capsized because my dad forgot to tie down the sail properly," Reyna finished cheerfully, but when the expected response didn't come, she turned to look at Maglor; quickly taking in the greenish pallor of his face. "Oh hey…Are you okay? You're not looking so good…"

Maglor wanted to deny it and say he was fine—wanted it so much that he almost could have pulled it off if a huge wave hadn't chosen that moment to slam against the stern. He could feel Reyna's concerned gaze on him and with a little groan he shook his head miserably.

"It's alright—happens to the best of us," Reyna said gently, reaching over to brush her hand against Maglor's arm. "Open your eyes and watch the horizon. It will help you steady yourself."

Maglor did as she instructed, turning so that he could focus his eyes on the horizon, but keeping his hands firmly clenched on the short railing. Whether it helped or not he couldn't really tell, but at least it wasn't getting any worse.

Reyna watched him sympathetically from the corner of her eye as she slowly maneuvered the boat around to head back to shore. She kept the movements as slow and steady as she could, but there was only so much she could do against the waves.

"You know, you could have told me you were feeling sick," she said at last, hoping to distract him by talking.

"Mm.." Maglor replied through gritted teeth. He wished Reyna would stop talking. He wished they could get to shore and he could curl up in the sand. He really wished he had never gone outside and agreed to this stupid boat trip.

Maybe if the waves hadn't been so rough, and maybe if the boat had been bigger he would have been able to manage, but as it was, it only took a few more strong waves to send Maglor heaving over the side.

Reyna was calm and sympathetic, but Maglor felt completely humiliated and refused to talk the whole way back; curled miserably in his seat, his eyes fixed on the barely visible horizon.

Never had he felt so relieved to step onto solid ground since the time Celegorm had forced him to go on the 'double spinning disc' ride with him at the amusement park.

His legs felt shaky as he stepped out onto the sand and he dropped down as Reyna heaved the boat back onto the shore.

Scraping sounds could be heard as she pulled the craft across the boathouse floor and then Maglor felt a hand fall to his back. "I'm really sorry, Maglor," Reyna said, dropping down beside him on the sand. She sounded sincere, and there wasn't a trace of amusement in her voice. If he had been with his brothers or cousins they would have teased him mercilessly about the whole event, but she even sounded a little worried…

"It's okay," Maglor said softly, drawing his hand through the wet sand. "I'm sorry I ruined your boat trip."

"No! Don't worry about that. I shouldn't have taken you out there. It was a really dumb decision. I guess I just got a bit carried away with excitement…" Reyna smiled ruefully up at him and her wet brown hair flopped down over her left eye. "I kind of do that a lot…"

"Yeah, I figured," Maglor said, and despite being sopping wet, completely embarrassed, and still very queasy, he began to laugh. Reyna regarded him with confusion and surprise for a whole twenty seconds before grinning and joining in the laugher. "Wow…and here I thought you would never speak to me again." She winked at him and Maglor felt his heart leap a little.

They sat together on the sand for a while longer, listening to the wind howl and watching the rain splash into the sea. Slowly the queasiness ebbed away until only a slight twinge remained and Maglor found himself relaxing again. Despite the darkness, he got his first good look at the little cove. It was beautiful, like a scene from a painting. Reyna's cottage sat perched upon a grassy hilltop; sheltered from the main beach by towering cliffs of jagged black rock. The cliffs formed their own little bay—sheltered and protected from the flood of tourists Alqualondë received. It was a little hidden paradise and Maglor wondered for the second time whether it had all been a dream.

"You feeling a little better?" Reyna asked him gently. She had tied her hair in a messy side braid and he could see her eyes again.

"Yeah," Maglor answered truthfully, giving her a little smile. His stomach felt a lot better, but he found he was shivering badly and his teeth were chattering. Much to his annoyance, Reyna didn't seem too affected by the cold. She had slight goosebumps on her arms, but didn't seem bothered at all by the fact.

"You look cold…" she stated, almost as if she could read his mind. He started to shake his head, but she frowned and held up a hand. "None of that now. You are sopping wet. Why don't you come inside my place for a bit and sit by the fire? I have wine…beer—anything you'd like."

Maglor thought about turning down the offer, but the temptation of a warm fire was more than he could bear. And besides, he had already followed this girl he barely knew out to sea in a tiny sailboat in the middle of a storm. Going over to her house couldn't be that bad.

Maglor stood and brushed the sand off his knees. "Alright, but I think I'll pass on the alcohol. It's probably not the best idea at this point…" he said ruefully.

Reyna laughed and clapped him good-naturedly on the back. "No worries! I thought you looked like a hot chocolate kind of person anyway."

Maglor smiled and followed her across the beach and up the small winding path that led to her cottage. The rain beat down hard around them and thunder rumbled menacingly in the distance. At the top of the hill, Maglor paused, feeling an unsettling shiver run down his spine. On reflex he glanced over his shoulder, but there was nothing but the rain soaked shrubbery and sandy beach spreading out below him. He turned away and jogged to catch up with Reyna, but the uneasy feeling lingered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The inside of Reyna's cottage was warm and dim—the only light the flickering beams cast by the fire crackling in the hearth. The smell of spices filled the air and the house had a distinctly _lived in_ feel about it. Maglor fell in love with the place immediately.

"Dad must have lit the fire—he knew I'd be back late," Reyna commented as she let the door fall shut behind her. She turned to Maglor, scrutinising his shivering form. "I'm going to go find us some towels. Please, make yourself at home." She scampered off down the hallway, leaving Maglor alone in the front entryway.

He glanced around the dim room, keeping near the front door so as not to drip all over the carpet. It was a beautifully built house; polished wood floors draped in thick woven carpets canopied by a dark pine roof. Around the fireplace sat several large armchairs and an old comfy looking couch. A few fleecy blankets lay drooped over the arms of the chairs and Maglor felt himself shiver again. How nice it would be to curl up next to that fire wrapped in one of those blankets…

The thought had barely entered his mind when Reyna reappeared around the corner; now dressed in a overlarge T-shirt over a faded pair of jean shorts. One hand was occupied in towelling off her sopping hair while the other held several more towels and a set of extra clothes. As she drew level with Maglor, she grinned and held out the armful of fluffy towels. "Here! You look half frozen. Go ahead and dry off—you can borrow some of my dad's clothes."

Maglor found himself hesitating, but the towels were shoved enthusiastically into his hands and he had little choice but to accept the offer. Unsure of what to say, and feeling distinctly embarrassed, Maglor retreated into the bathroom Reyna had indicated and closed the door behind him. The sound of humming filtered in from the living room and Maglor changed quickly; his mind unconsciously trying to place the words from her song.

When he emerged again, now dressed in dry, but rather too large clothes, Reyna was hanging a small kettle above the fire. Maglor stood uncertainly in the hallway, gripping his wet clothes in one hand while the other ghosted across the wall. It felt a little like he was intruding on her own personal life, and he felt suddenly out of place. "Ah, I should probably head back…thanks so much for the dry clothes." He offered up a small smile and started heading for the door, but Reyna was up in a flash and caught him before he had even taken two steps.

"But you only just got here…" she complained, blowing her hair out of the way as it flopped into her eyes again. "And I can't possibly let you walk back alone in this storm."

"But you were walking out there alone…" Maglor pointed out.

"Yes, but that was different. I _know_ this place. It would be far too dangerous for you."

"Well…thanks…" Maglor grumbled, casting Reyna an annoyed look. "Glad you have so much faith in me."

"Aw, no…I didn't mean it like that. Just…the cove can be dangerous for people who don't know it well—especially in a storm like this." She shivered almost imperceptibly and Maglor felt that eery sense of uneasiness twinge within him again.

"Umm…okay then." He glanced over at the door, but didn't make any move to open it.

Reyna caught the look, but the fleeting whisper of worry on her lips vanished into a warm smile. "So you should stay!" Her hand found its way to his arm and she began tugging him into the living room.

"Sit," she ordered as they approached the couch and Maglor obeyed, looking a little stunned.

Reyna grabbed one of the fleece blankets from the armrest and threw it into Maglor's lap, laughing as he flinched slightly in surprise. "There you go, silly. Now stay there while I make some hot chocolate."

Maglor watched as she slid from the couch and dipped over to the fireplace to retrieve the kettle of what he now realised to be boiling milk. She took it into the small kitchen and the soft notes of the earlier melody flew from her lips as she added several teaspoons of chocolate powder to each mug and returned to the couch. "There you are, enjoy!" she announced and dropped a mug into Maglor's cupped hands.

The hot chocolate was smooth and warm and each sip seemed to melt off his tongue; slipping down his throat and warming his whole body from within. They had both fallen silent, content to sip their drinks and listen to the howling wind and thunder from outside. It was as his eyes drifted across the cosy room that Maglor found himself staring at a dark, gold trimmed guitar—tucked away in a little corner behind a tall bookshelf. A now familiar pang stabbed through his heart, but he could not look away; his eyes slowly tracing each string and the intricately engraved rosette around the sound hole.

"Do you play?"

"Sorry, what?" Maglor looked up, his eyes clearing as they met Reyna's.

"The guitar—are you a musician?" There was a silence and she added softly, "I heard you singing this morning."

Maglor looked away. "I was…I guess."

"You were? Why do you use the past tense?"

The words bit into him like hailstones, but Maglor kept his head up, unwilling to submit to misery once more. He shouldn't have to tell her. He barely knew her. But somehow he found his mouth opening and the words spilling from his lips.

He was shocked by the ease at which the words tumbled out, as if someone had turned a switch within him. He told her all about Daeron and the audition for the band—then about the rejection letter and how he had decided to give up music forever. It hurt a little to say it out loud—somehow that made it more concrete, like it was really happening.

"I guess..I'm just not good enough," he finished. "Daeron has always been…better—more well liked. I gave it everything I had but it still wasn't enough." Maglor let out a soft breath, closing his eyes briefly as he tilted his head back. "I just don't have what it takes to be a real musician. I can't write songs like he does. Every time I try I just end up getting lost."

"I don't think you should quit."

Maglor turned, startled by Reyna's firm words. "Sorry?"

"I don't think you should quit," Reyna repeated. She met his gaze, her eyes flashing with a dangerous light. "Don't let Daeron beat you. You're giving up to him—throwing it all away for him to have. Don't do that."

Maglor rounded on her, a look of hurt in his grey eyes. "This is my life, not yours. You have no right to try and tell me what to do."

"Maybe, but it looks to me like you are lost and running away from your path because you're scared. I see the longing in your eyes when you look at that guitar. You don't fool me for a second, even if you've somehow managed to fool yourself." She stood, tipping her blanket onto the floor as she walked stoutly across the room. Her hand gripped a dark black sheet draped across something large in the corner, and with a tug, the sheet came loose; revealing a tall elegant piano.

"Now watch, and listen." Reyna let the cloth fall to the floor and slid onto the seat. Her hands pushed back the fallboard and her fingers dropped to the keys. She sat silently for a moment, head held high, and then with the softest breath, she began to play.

The melody was slow and lilting; each note clear and pure as a drop of fresh rain. The music cycled once, twice, and then Reyna began to sing; the same song Maglor had heard her humming before. Her clear voice filled the whole cabin and Maglor was left gaping in awe. An ache slowly began to grow in his chest—of longing and desire. He fought the feeling, swallowing down the irresistible urge to let his voice join her song.

Time seemed to slow as Reyna sang on, her fingers dancing across the piano keys. She had closed her eyes and her head was lifted high; hair tossed back over her shoulders. It was impossible to look away. Impossible to breathe. Then the notes faltered and Reyna's eyes snapped open, watching her fingers as they fumbled for the notes. The run slowly died and she let her voice fade away, breaking off into a cheerful laugh. "Ah…I can never get that bridge! Every time it catches me. I just need to make sure I can hit that E flat…" She tapped a finger against her chin and pressed out a few more keys; testing the run at a slower speed. "I think maybe if I skip the triplets and play them as single notes instead it would work better, don't you think?" She turned to Maglor, her expression expectant.

"Ah..you play piano.." Maglor gulped, trying to school his features into something more natural.

"Yep!" Reyna grinned and slid around on the piano stool so she was facing him.

Maglor blinked, feeling a thousand emotions swell up inside him. "I…you're really good," he said softly, looking down. "You play and sing beautifully."

"Thank you, but I think it would be really fun if we played together." She nodded over at the guitar. "It was my mother's, but you can play it if you'd like."

Maglor was already shaking his head. "No, I can't. I don't play anymore. I'm sorry." He looked away, trying to ignore the ache in his heart.

Reyna's face fell and she sighed, slumping down on the piano stool. She had hoped if she played it would trigger something within him, but her plan seemed to have only made things worse. Slowly she pulled the fallboard back over the keys and stood up. "Right. Okay then."

The silence that dragged brought guilt flooding over Maglor, but he held his ground, keeping his mouth closed as Reyna flopped down beside him on the couch.

"I guess we'll just talk then," she said, her cheerfulness suddenly making a full comeback. "We can work more on this later."

Maglor wanted to argue that there wouldn't be a later, but he decided it was best to keep quiet in light of the current circumstances.

With Reyna's cheerfulness, the mood quickly relaxed and to his surprise, Maglor found he was enjoying himself.

They were in the midst of an in-depth discussion about a book they had both read when Maglor's eyes drifted to the clock. He froze, his eyes going wide. "Oh damn! It's 3:30am. I have to get back." He jumped up from the couch, tossing the blanket off his legs. Feverishly he grabbed his clothes from where they were hanging by the fire and darted into the bathroom. He emerged moments later and pressed the borrowed clothes into Reyna's hands. "Thank you so much. This was really fun," he said hurriedly, dropping to his knees and struggling to pull on his shoes.

Reyna stood silently beside him, but as he reached to open the door, her hand went out. Maglor shivered as her fingertips brushed across his arm—cool against his bare skin. "Take care," she whispered.

A shiver that had nothing to do with the cold air ran through him and he lingered momentarily in the doorway before finally stepping out into the rain. Even after the door had shut and he had made his way far down the path from the little house, the warm ghost of Reyna's touch burned on his arm. Inside Maglor's heart a fierce hope had kindled—he refused to admit it to himself, but thoughts of Reyna filled his mind the whole way back to his family's condo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter is so late! I have been insanely busy and have barely had any time for writing... But here is chapter 7! Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 7**

Maedhros paced back and forth across the damp patio, his features pinched up with worry that descended all the way down his tensed spine.

"Fretting won't help us find him," Fingon spoke from where he was perched on the edge of the wilted couch.

Maedhros did not respond, turning instead to face the rain-soaked forest.

In an effort to calm his friend, Fingon took a tentative step forehead and said, "I know you are worried—So am I. But panicking is not going to help us find Maglor."

Maedhros whirled on him. "If it was Turgon out there you would be acting the same way." Shaking hands fell limply at his sides, clutching uselessly at the wrinkled fabric of his shirt. "I'm supposed to look out for him. He needed me last night and I wasn't there for him. I was too absorbed in my own selfish desires."

He turned away, a look of desperation in his grey eyes.

"We will find him," Fingon said softly. He took another step forward, closing the last of the distance between them and placing the palm of his hand gently on Maedhros' shoulder. "Maglor is stronger than you think. He will get through this."

Maedhros closed his eyes and took a steady gulp of air. He breathed in the scent of Fingon and let it wash over his clouded senses. Everything seemed so messed up and confused. The only constant was Fingon. He turned to his friend, preparing to voice his gratitude when his eyes fell on a shadowy shape behind him.

Ice gripped at Maedhros' heart before it exploded in bright wicked flames. "Maglor!" he yelled, startling Fingon so much that he jumped back in fright.

The shape cowered, looking small and miserable in his soaked clothes.

"What in Arda did you think you were doing?! Leaving the house in the middle of the night, without telling anyone! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Maedhros was fuming. Even Fingon's hand on his shoulder wasn't enough to stem the anger that rose within.

"I'm sorry…" Maglor said. His words were chopped by shivers and Maedhros felt a twinge of regret.

"Sorry does not change anything. What would I have done if you hadn't come back? How do you think Mum would have reacted if I called her and said you were missing? I would have expected something like this from Tyelko, but you?" Maedhros glared at his younger brother, challenging him to argue with what he said.

Maglor tried again. "I'm sorry, Nelyo. I didn't mean to scare you. I just…I needed to get away and clear my head. But nothing happened, I'm fine!" He gestured down at himself, glaring indignantly back at Maedhros. Despite his bedraggled appearance, there was a spark to Maglor's eyes and Maedhros knew his brother would not back down from his argument.

Maedhros didn't know what to say. He had been so _angry_. But deep down he knew that was just his way of covering up how scared he had really been. And seeing Maglor standing there before him—his hair and clothes dripping with water and his slim form shuddering with violent shivers. There was no way he could stay angry with him for long.

The seconds ticked by, broken only by a soft cough from Fingon. Then Maedhros was running forward and a moment later his arms were full of sopping wet little brother.

"Oh thank the Valar, Káno," Maedhros whispered into his brother's hair. "Don't ever do that again."

Maglor nodded mutely and let his head rest against Maedhros' chest.

They stayed that way for several minutes and Maedhros didn't even care when his own clothes grew soaked. Finally, it was Fingon who dragged them both inside and Maedhros was able to regain his composure enough to push Maglor into the shower while he set tea to brew on the stove.

It was close to five am when they finally crawled into bed. Maedhros sighed as he turned out the light, glancing once over at Maglor before closing his eyes. He didn't think his heart would ever stop pounding after that night.

* * *

A mere two hours later, Maglor awoke to a heavy banging his bedroom door, followed this time by Celegorm's loud voice. "Dude _wake_ up! You should have been up an hour ago to leave for the Festival."

Maglor shot up in bed, his eyes frantically scanning the room before he realised they were on holiday and his brother wasn't talking about work. With a groan, he fell back into bed, pulling the covers up over his head. Valar he was tired.

Across from him Maedhros sighed and shifted in bed, shoving his foot against the door frame. "I am warning you Tyelko, I am in no mood to argue. We will be down in a minute." A disgruntled sigh could be heard from behind the door and Celegorm's heavy footsteps faded away.

"I forgot about the Festival," Maedhros said, burying his face in his pillow.

Less than an hour later, they met the others in the kitchen where they had all gathered to leave for the Festival. All except Caranthir and Turgon who had gone to retrieve Caranthir's missing suitcase from the airport.

As agreed that evening, nothing was said about what had happened the previous night and under Celegorm's impatient instructions they were out the door and on their way in minutes.

Even though all of the cousins had been coming to Alqualondë for years and attending the Festival since before they could walk, it's splendour never ceased to amaze them.

Within minutes of arriving, Aredhel and Finrod were dashing about, buying fairy floss and firecrackers and laughing in giddy excitement.

Maglor looked around with wide, happy eyes. Suddenly the tiredness seemed to wear away and he felt a wave of joy spill over his heart. Every year the residents of Alqualondë held a grand music festival. Musicians and artists came from around the world to attend and compete for the grand prize—awarded on the last day of the festivities. He had always loved the Festival. Ever since he had been a child. It was good to be back, he realised. Even if he had given up his own music. His heart still yearned for the sweet voice of song.

A rough shove from behind snapped him back to reality and he glared at Celegorm.

"Bloody dog!" Celegorm cursed, sweeping the streets with his level gaze. "Where'd he go?"

"Keep your arms away from me," Maglor said cooly, giving Celegorm an unimpressed look. "You're far too old to shove people out of the way.

Celegorm rolled his eyes and sauntered off down one of the side streets, whistling loudly.

When Maglor looked back again, all of the others had scattered. A pang of sadness wrenched his heart when he saw Maedhros' auburn hair bobbing through the crowd next to Fingon. He turned away sadly, fishing for the last tendrils of joy he had felt earlier.

He had thought things might be different after last night, but nothing seemed to have changed. He should have known better.

Smooth grey pebbles like the one he had found on the beach lined the streets and he kicked idly at one, watching as it bounced off the curb and disappeared into the grass.

He let his feet carry him along the path. Walking through the Festival would be fun, even on his own. He still loved the music and wanted to soak up every minute of it. Slowly his mind began to wander again, revisiting for the first time the events from that night. Every time he thought about it a shiver of excitement and dread bolted through him. It made him shiver and smile at the same time and as much as he tried to deny it, Maglor liked the feeling. For the first time in a while, he had something other than his failures to occupy his mind with. Maedhros didn't need to know about Reyna. None of them did. It would remain his secret, buried deep within.

As he turned the corner, movement caught his eye and he looked up to see Huan standing across the road from him, sniffing intently at the base of a tall Norfolk Pine tree.

"Huan!" Maglor called and made clucking noises with his tongue. The large dog made no response and continued on sniffing.

"You know, you are the most badly behaved dog I have ever met. When we get home, I am going to make Celegorm give you obedience lessons." Maglor sighed and stepped across the path, drawing level with the tree.

"Hello…Large overgrown puppy…I have treats…" Nothing seemed to be working. At last Maglor just yelled, "Huan!" and tapped his back. Huan whipped around and for the briefest of moments, a blue light seemed to be reflected in his eyes. Maglor blinked and the light was gone. Before him stood a panting, happy Huan. Completely normal and with cedar-brown eyes. Maglor let out a long, shuddery breath. A shiver crawled down his spine and the feeling of wrongness he had felt the night before trickled into his senses.

Dark grey branches swayed above him, making him feel slightly dizzy. Something about this place didn't feel right and he wanted to run as fast as he could away from there. How had he not realised he had left the market? It couldn't be far from the main street…He hadn't been walking for long…But the place looked completely deserted.

"Come on, Huan," he said stiffly. "Let's get out of here." Huan didn't budge. "Come on!" Maglor tugged on his collar, growing more frantic by the minute.

Huan gave a mournful whine that seemed to echo through the forest, making Maglor shiver violently. But at last he broke away from the tree, letting Maglor drag him onto the path and back towards the market.

It took every sense of self-control he possessed not to sprint back to the festival, but Maglor knew enough not to make himself look vulnerable. Maybe whatever had been back there was a trick of his overly active imagination, but it was hard to shrug off the feeling of dread and wrongness he had felt by that ancient pine. Even now, in the bustling marketplace, the sun seemed a little dimmer than it had been before.


End file.
